Tale of the Maiden and Demon
by PrincessHope
Summary: Once upon a time...  there was a maiden named Jubi,  and a demon called Kyubi...


Once upon a time,

In the old world,

There lived a young demon boy.

Like most demons he was shunned by the villagers of his country and was not allowed to enter the village.

But still...

The demon found many ways into the village,

And stole what little food he could get his hands on,

And watched distantly the festivals that where being held in the village.

One day, the demon managed to get into the village whilst the festivals where being held,

When he suddenly spied a violet haired young woman.

This woman was not as much of a lady yet, but more of a young maiden, just coming to the age of a woman.

The maiden held an old tambourine in one hand,

She wore a sleeveless gypsies dress,

Her ankles and wrists were decorated with gold bracelets,

And she…

Herself was dancing.

The demon, immediately stricken by the dancing maiden stared on in bewilderment.

Never in his life had he seen such dancing, and watched the maiden until she had finished.

The demon left the moment she stopped and went to his home. The forest.

As the demon drew close to the great lake (part of his home/it also had a waterfall),

He spied a certain shade of violet again.

The dancing maiden.

The demon…

Called out to the maiden…

She turned and both eye's…

…locked on the other.

The glowing white orbs of the moon…

Met those of beautiful summer blue.

Hair of evening night sky…

Bangs of rich golden sunshine…

Neither the demon…

…or the maiden…

Wanted to look away.

The demon asked the maidens name,

She told him,

He told her,

Beneath…

The full moon,

Of the cool summer night…

The demon…

And the maiden...

Fell in love, at first sight.

"_I don't want to leave you"_

"_You're so strange"_

"_I can't help feeling…"_

"…_attracted to you"_

"_What is this strange feeling?"_

"_I feel for you?"_

The demon…

Wished with his entire heart…

For the maiden…

To remain with him forever…

In the forest…

…near the great lake…

And it's magnificent waterfall…

So he begged her not leave him…

And she did,

The maiden remained with the demon and never left his side once.

The demon…

For the first time in his life…

Felt truly loved,

And wanted to treasure this love.

Then one day…

The demon boy, Kyubi…

Had an idea.

"I see know…"

"From what you have taught me in that story…"

"There are…many kinds of love,"

"As there are demons."

"Why don't we invite them over then?"

"For a small masquerade dance"

So the demon…

And his wife…the maiden…Jubi,

Sent many, many, many, letters out,

And very, very soon,

Eight demons arrived at the great lake.

The maiden was surrounded by nine demons in total,

Each different in many ways…

But all looking for the same thing she had given and taught her husband.

Love.

The maiden Jubi …

Her husband Kyubi…

And the eight other demons…

Held a masquerade every night,

When the moon came in view,

And sparkled like the maidens eyes.

They sang…

They danced…

And they laughed.

For the first time…

Kyubi and the eight other demons,

Felt real love,

Through the maiden…

Her stories and the dances,

The continuously performed around her, and each other,

And they all laughed out loud,

For the first time in a long time.

The moon…

The celestial orb of the night sky…

Resembling the maiden…

…quietly watched over…

…

….

…..

The inhuman masquerade.

Then one night…

The maiden collapsed.

Her life had run out.

The demons…cried.

They all then realized…

That the maiden was HUMAN,

And like all humans,

Lived for a short period of time.

Meaning all that love…

That hope…

The masquerade…

Everything…

Would come to an end.

Someday they would…

Kyubi…

Took a gold chalice,

Placed his blood, the eight other demons blood…

A few drops of the water from the lake…

And the shed tears into the chalice,

And made the maiden drink.

He then spoke:

"Our bond"

"I will know make it eternal"

"That way when we die…"

"We will all be born again."

"That way that unlimited love"

"We can feel it once again,"

"The love…this woman and the masquerade…"

"Provided for us"

"No matter how many times we are born…"

"No matter how many time we die…"

"We WILL meet again, and have our never ending parties."

Kyubi…was the first to drink,

Then Hachibi…

Next Nanabi…

After Shichibi…

All in order…

And then finally…

Ichibi drank the final contents of the demon elixir.

Thus sealing their fate.

The maiden… let out a small yet saddened laugh,

And said weakly:

"You just don't get it…do you?"

Those words…

Caught the demons off guard.

"I know…the world can be a bleak and distrusting place,"

"But…that's the only reason why we all…individually,"

"Need to find love."

"It may be hard to find know, but all you need to do,"

"Is look hard enough?"

"The harder we fight…the more love will be uncovered,"

"You…"

"Cant depend on me…"

"Or the masquerade."

"Doing that…"

"Will only show the world you're afraid of change,"

"The next time we meet,"

"And the many times after that,"

"Let us truly show the world…"

"That were not afraid,"

"But BRAVE enough to look for that shining exit. Love."

Jubi's eye's sparkled under the moonlight once more,

And died.

The demons…cried harder than they did before,

And one after the other a cry would die out.

Until finally…Kyubi was the last one.

Lying down the demon shed bitter tears…

And remembered the maiden, and what she had said.

"Even if I die…even if I rot away…even if I am born again."

"I WILL find that shining exit …called love."

"No matter what it takes…"

"I will…"

"I will."

The demon smiled for the final time…and died.

Beneath the light of the full moon.

Those… where the first memories…

Of the jinchuuriki we know of now.

No matter how many times they where born…

No matter how many times they died…

The demons looked for this shining exit,

It wasn't until much, much, much later…

The demons found the shining exit,

And it's maiden Jubi…

Who we now know as Hinata…

And they where all given the thing…

They truly desired,

Love.

And the maiden…was glad.

For her wish…

Had finally come true.


End file.
